shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Caring16
Warnings Warning #1 Never thought I'd have to do this but here I am. I'm issuing you a warning on your current ridiculously bad/childish behaviour. By insulting a user unprovocatively and igniting a potential argument upsetting another you have broken chat rules. Not only this but by creating a blog purposefully insulting everyone on the wikia, you have in no way helped in defending yourself from said accusations. As a result, I am issuing you your first warning for bad behaviour, which may lead to potential bans from chat or blocking from the wikia in future. Said blog has immediately been deleted and I humbly ask that you behave yourself and should you not be able to, please refrain from using the wikia. Thanks, please behave. 1NF3RNO ' talk 16:45, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Warning #2 Righto so here we are. Again. After seeing your rather miserable comments on several pages rather than giving any constructive critisism or positive feedback, After deleting all of your talk page and pretending nothing happened and acting as if no warning was ever issued and also after recieving several complaints from several users about your behaviour and attitude on chat. Here we are. Quite frankly and bluntly I find your behaviour rather absurd for someone of your age. Your frequent use of calling others "childish" for their behaviour and then acting the way you do does in no way justify anything. While you hold a high amount of respect and care from alot of us older users, that does in no way justify your behaviour, nor does it mean that your bad behaviour will be swept under the carpet. Over the past few days you have upset and insulted over five users, as well as made distasteful comments on popular pages, knowing full well they would not be recieved well. This is your second and final written warning before action is taken. Should you continue this absurd behaviour any further, I will be forced to remove you from chat for a potential 2 - 7 day ban. Should that not then be enough and your mischief and bad behaviour/attitude continue, you may end up removed from the wikia in its entirety. I should not have to go this far. But don't think you can do whatever you wish, just because you've been here since the beginning and we are all friends. Should I recieve more complaints after the time I've warranted this warning. I will potentially be taking action. This does in no way mean you are not welcome on the chat, editing pages and leaving constructive critisism or positive comments on pages. It primarily means if you have a bad attitude before you come on the wikia then don't bother coming on. Stay away and cool off, otherwise you're going to do something you regret. We've both been here since the early times, so you should know full well I will carry out the punishments on anyone who breaks the rules. Be they a wikia troll, awc, new user or even a long time user. Rules are rules for everyone. '1NF3RNO ' talk 16:45, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Real Talk You know, regardless of how many times you remove your warnings I'm going to put them back right? Though we shouldn't be playing this childish game. This is a wikia, it has rules. Now regarding what message was left on my talk page. Let's start with the statement left there by Otaku. I will dissect and explain thoroughly, because it feels and seems like you're playing the victim card and attempting to gain a pity party. Well that's not going to fly. "is it so wrong to say how i feel about things happening here yes i guess it is" - first and formost, it is not wrong to express your opinion. However, there is a right and wrong way to do it. If I went around every time something annoyed me stating it did and how bad it was, people would moan and groan. So I don't I express my opinion on chat if asked about it. It's common courtesy. "i don't know why i brother, you all have decided what goes on, so whats the point, lets just have everyone be a youkua or whatever, no one even asked if i had any ideas to make it special" - Everyone bothers as well, it's not just you. However, unlike you, a majority of those with ideas and creative suggestions, actually either a. attempts them, or b. asks fellow users about them. IF you had ideas to do with the yonkou, you had more than enough time and opportunity to suggest/ask another user. For example myself, Wyv, Mad, MJ, FIF and others are all open to Pm's when we're on chat. You literally just have to say one of our names and ask if you can borrow us on pm or have a moment of time and BAM, there it is. IF your idea is great and has potential with little flaw, we'll encourage it and even try to spread the idea to the other admins and users. But if it has lots of flaws and lacks potential we'll advise you and tell you the problems we see and perhaps try to work out a way to fix it. But you didn't, you literally only just mentioned ideas after you'd insulted several users, wrote a blog titled 'Your all freakin stupid." and so on. That does in no way help you. "you just like to put me down like im nothing more then a waste of freaking space" - Literally just a pity party card. If you're looking for encouragement (Which every user at least once on chat has given you) you won't find more. Everytime you come on and say "I'm stupid" or "I'm a freak", you're barraged with hugs and encouragement from users saying you're not and that you matter and that you're like family. So no one has done as you've accused and nobody has treated you like this. In fact, quite frankly it is incredibly insulting to myself, and several other users who have done nothing but be nice and defend you when you've needed it. "if i had any ideas which i did, whats the point in saying them, they will all just get shot down because they came from me and not someone like ruki or doom or someone that has won 50 million times." - You've not once stated you had an idea. And if you did while I was present or pm'd me it, I would have listened and acknowledged it. Like I would for anyone. Saying they would be automatically shut down just because it comes from you is both incredibly insulting and incredibly stupid. You're literally saying that all the people you could suggest ideas to, are too petty to even listen. Rukiryo and Doom have worked very hard on this wikia like many of its other users, if they win multiple awards and titles. Then thats how it goes, the voting is fair and everyone has the same chance. You've won the Yonkou award with Starfire as well, so it's not even as if you haven't ever won a competition. "i guess i'll be a good girl and keep my mouth shut, very well masters you have your wish." - What the fuck? This sentence is probably the most pathetic and over exaggerated thing I've ever read. You're on chat telling others to grow up, when in fact you write something like this? Act your age, not your shoe size. (I believe the term goes.) As far as I'm aware, you are the oldest individual in this wikia. Yet you are the one showing yourself up and behaving childish like this? You're literally being hypocritical. "i just hate knowing that what i think doesn't matter to any of you i might be on later i might not don't brother messaging me i won't read it" - No one has said what you think doesn't matter, that is a thought you yourself have created and glorified. No one has said this either. But all you're doing with this behaviour is pushing everyone away and then trying to get pity and play the victim card. It won't work like that anymore. In regards to messaging you, this message will stay put, I will keep putting it back every time you remove it (And I will be checking daily), until you either acknowledge it or realise the truth in your own facade. "How am i at it again?" - An acceptable response, considering the way the message was delivered to me was quite rude to say the least. "i had a great idea about the Youkuo but it seems like it doesn't matter." - If that is the impression you got, that is unfortunate, but not once has anyone shut you down before you shared an idea. IF you had a great idea, you could've told someone and if they didn't listen tell another. You're acting like none of us are trustworthy and are all out to get you. When we've been nothing but supportive, so in a sense why should we trust you back? If this is how you treat us after everything we've done for and with you. "yes i think something needs to be changed and i like that other people got the brains to have their ideas won, but i do feel what i said up there," - You're not the only one who thinks things could be changed, I have expressed my opinions loudly several times on different matters and that hasn't changed much either, yet here I still am, not throwing a fit, but stil expressing my opinion rather loudly. "and if it's so wrong then im sorry i can't change what i feel in my heart with whats been happening," - As stated up above, it's not wrong, however there is a right and wrong way to express a negative opinion. And trying to buzz kill the Yonkou page after users have won is not the way. It's like trying to ruin their own accomplishment. "and no i can't act like nothing happened ferno because the wounds are to freaking deep this time, it freaking hurts knowing that all of you can't see the truth," - I haven't asked you to act like nothings happened, I've asked you to act your age and behave yourself. Nothing more nothing less. Truth? So you're saying that only you can see the truth? Like a prophet of a god? Perhaps its you that just cannot accept the way reality is. Recently all you've done is insult users and tell the (hypocritically) to grow up. Which is nowhere near any truth. "i was so grateful when you stuck up for me but now, now i know what i am," - You have a funny way of showing gratitude. I will stick up for those who need it, are not in the wrong and are actually victims. I will not stick up for those who bully other users or abuse the rules. You know you're a user called caring16? Good. I'm glad. "i guess im sorry i came on right now, im sorry that i can't prentend everything is sunshine and rainbows because i love both so much," - I don't know why you're apologising for coming on. That literally has nothing to do with the problems I'm addressing. It's in your right as a human being to spend your free time as you wish, whether it be coming here or not. "but it seems Otaku didn't even brother coming to me and asking anything. he went straight to you." - You are correct, that was primarily wrong of him as it could be seen as an incredibly sly move. However, given your recent behaviour and attitude to everyone (Users close to you included), you're not really the approachable individual at the moment. "but it's fine. i don't feel like coming on anymore. maybe in time i can give it another try but just don't you all have decided who i really am, but really you only shown me that you can't trust anyone," - If you don't want to come on anymore that's your wish, if you have a negative experience here it is advised that you don't stay. But if you enjoy it here then by all means. No one has decided who you are, You can't just look at a dog and decide its a cat it doesn't work like that. This is the internet lovely, the first rule is you shouldn't trust anyone too much. You can because there are the golden few that you can, I mean, I trust Wyvern and FIF. Whether it turns out to be my mistake or not I will learn. "i hate these feelings you know. i hate that i can't speak anymore without someone taking it wrong or just flat out saying something that makes me feel like such an idiot. maybe i am the idiot here," - No one likes to have these negative feelings at all, it's not natural to enjoy something negative. You can speak to us, but you can't treat us like crap and expect it to be all hunky dory because you're you. We have feelings too. You can say stupid things, but that doesn't make you an idiot, since we all say stupid things. "i had a few ideas but now i don't see the point in creating them here at least." - If you don't see the point in expressing your ideas here, then why bother saying that at the end? Thats like saying "Oh you're kicking me out of the team? Well I was gonna share this massive bag of gold with you... I just found... right now, but I won't~ I'll share it with the next team!" It's literally as if you're cutting your nose off to spite your face. It's pointless. If you don't come back that is indeed unfortunate and a sad time for many of us. But in the same breath, if you're going to continue behaving like a child then by all means stay away. So long, fair tidings, enjoy your life whatever you do. I've been as honest as I can be. There's nothing more I can do. '1NF3RNO ''' talk 12:35, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Now I feel like shit, I'm the one who made her leave. I hate myself The one below fernos was mine, forget to put my signature Otakuknight 79 (talk) 14:59, July 3, 2016 (UTC)Otaku Final Warning/Warning #3 I'm not sure how blatantly straight forward you need me to be for you to understand the consequences of your actions Caring. You have been given warnings, as well as explanations and requests to improve your attitude. You have also been given ample opportunity to behave on chat and the wikia itself. Yet still you continue to spout negativity, spout hurtful words and accusations at other users, not to mention, your frequent attempts to bully newer users. Quite frankly, I along with others, am disgusted by your behaviour. Not to mention appauled by it. I have recently recieved reports of your behaviour and have seen screenshots of it with my own eyes. So I am well aware how rotten your attitude is on the wikia chat. This is a formal message to inform you that I am incredibly aware of your behaviour. As such, you have been banned from the wikias chat for 2 weeks. That I will be overseeing myself. You are free to edit characters, comment on pages, write blogs or stories to any end. But you have been banned from chat for the given 2 weeks. You were given prior warning to this up above in a previous warning and as such have no means of stating you weren't aware of the consequences. The reasons behind your 2 week ban accompanied by your third and '''FINAL warning are as follows: *Bullying another user of the Wikia, effectively driving them away from chat. Stating rude absurdities that can be thought of as intentionally hurtful. *Bullying more recent members of the Wikia, calling them noobs and exclaiming they don't know anything about whats going on. *Told Chat mods to stay out of problems on chat. When quite frankly it should be heavily known that it is the job of ALL chat mods to sort out the problems. Frankly speaking, this is your last chance to redeem yourself and buck up your ideas. If you continue to display such a foul attitude and persona whilst on chat, after your 2 weeks are up. You will end up Permabanned from the chat. As you have done nothing wrong on the wikia side of it, you will only be permabanned from chat. HOWEVER, this is only if you continue with this nonsense after the 2 weeks. If I recieve more complaints once you have returned, the previously mentioned actions will be taken. The chat is meant to be a place of joy and fun. Where people can talk to one another happily, express opinions on their favourite shows and characters and generally a place where we should all be getting along. It is NOT a place of negativity, bullying or down right negative attitudes. They are not welcomed here. I don't know what has caused the change in your attitude. But it needs to stop. I will not tolerate your behaviour. You have been notified and warned. '1NF3RNO ' talk 10:15, August 14, 2016 (UTC) i do apologise for anything i may have said to you yesterday forgive me it wont happen again (Biohazard1997 (talk) 05:33, September 24, 2016 (UTC)) Why I lost it Something I'm not supposed to talk about yet Caring, sorry. You'll know about it soon eough. Thank you for asking though :) that's very nice of you. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 18:29, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Please Come Back Look Caring, I was wrong! You're not a dick! Pls, come back to the discord, to the wiki. We need you!!!!! Berserkchart486 (talk) 02:40, September 8, 2017 (UTC)